


Odd Man Out

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is the odd man out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Man Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erzsebet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzsebet/gifts).



> For [](http://erzsebet.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://erzsebet.livejournal.com/)**erzsebet** 's prompts "Marauders going camping" and "Peter characterized where it's not believable that the others would ever want him around"

Peter could not deny that he was the odd man out. It was what he had feared even as he'd packed his bags for this "fun" weekend of Muggle-style camping. And it had been fun, until the fire had died down and James and Lily had slipped into Lily's father's tent with a bashful goodnight and Remus and Sirius had likewise slipped away into the woods without even so much as a word. Now here he was, the lone watchman of a dying fire, trying not to hear the rustling from Lily's tent, trying not to feel his heart squeezing with loneliness.


End file.
